Sunrise
by Me-Nuriko
Summary: Sweet Ban Ginji fluff


**Sunrise**

The terrain they were walking was rough. At this hour it was also pitch-black, and without the  flashlight they wouldn't have made it. Ban lead the way through the forest, with Ginji happily following. They were near the coast and Ban wanted to show Ginji the sun rise out of the ocean. Ginji loved the sea and Ban had taken him to it a couple of times, but they had never before been at the coast this early in the morning.

They reached the cliff, viewing the water. So far it was only the smallest hint of pink at the horizon that suggested the sun was soon to rise.

"We're right on time," Ban said in a low voice. The night was still, he didn't want to spoil the moment with idle talk. Ginji seemed to have caught the feeling and for once he wasn't chattering about whatever he saw. Quietly Ban sat down, facing the sea, and Ginji just as quiet, lowered his body, right beside him. Ban turned off the flashlight, laid an arm around his partner's shoulder and felt how Ginji snuggled even closer to him. 

Ginji leant his head against Ban. He was quite excited about this morning excursion. It was something grande he was there to see. The sun meant a lot to Ginji.

---

It hadn't always been that way. In Mugenjou you hardly noticed the sun. Sure, you knew if it was day or night, sunny or rainy, but it wasn't something you cared a lot about. It was too much struggle only to keep yourself alive. As Raitei, Ginji had had to be prepared every moment for an attack from people from the belt line, or a rivaling gang or some looner just trying to get a little bit more to eat. Fear was more present in the souls of the inhabitants of Mugenjou than the sun. 

He could still remember the first time he had noticed the sun. It was the day after he had left Mugenjou. He and Ban had left the cheap hostel where Ban had let them sleep that night. They had awoken late since they hadn't got to bed until dawn and the sun was high above them. Ginji was still in a state of confuseness, fear, happiness, curiosity, wonder, all at once; and when he stepped out on the street he had stopped, just to give his emotions a chance to fall in place. That was the moment he felt it. Standing still on the pavement he could feel something warming his face and bare arms.  It was such pleasure; he closed his eyes and let himself just enjoy the sensation on his skin. 

Of course, Ban had given him some snug comment about him looking like an idiot, standing there with closed eyes. But when Ginji had opened his eyes and looked at his new companion, he only had felt more joy. That moment, with the sun shining down on him, and Ban's eyes looking at him with a gentle smile he didn't know Ginji already had learned to see, was the first moment ever Ginji had felt safe, secure and happy. He would never forget that moment.

 ---

Ban watched the sky become lighter. It was now light enough for him to see his partner when he turned his head. Ginji's blond hair tickled his chin as he did so, and he gently brushed it away. 

"The sky is so beautiful," he heard Ginji whisper beside him.

"Yes," Ban murmured. _And so are you_. 

The sun rose slowly, out of the sea. Ban watched it some, but most of the times his eyes were on his partner. Ginji followed the sun's rising with big eyes. Ban suddenly noticed those big, brown eyes were filled with tears.

He coped his hand on Ginji's chin and turned it so they were facing each other. 

"You're crying," he said in a very soft voice. It was a voice no one had ever heard except for Ginji on rare occasions. He stroke his hand over Ginji's cheeks to wipe the tears away.

"Why are you crying? Are you sad?"

Ginji shook his head. "No. Not sad. It's just that the sunrise reminds me..."

"Reminds you of what?"

Ginji looked into Ban's eyes. "Of you, Ban-chan."

"Me? Why's that?" Ban was puzzled. "I'm not very like a sunrise."

Ginji smiled at him. "Yes, you are. You are my life's sunrise, Ban-chan. Before I met you I lived in darkness, only I didn't know. But since I met you, the sun has always been there." 

Ban looked at him with a strange expression on his face, and Ginji looked back anxiously. He tried to laugh.

"Sorry, I don't seem to know what I'm saying. Guess I'm more tired than..."

Ban put a hand over his mouth, to shut him down.

"Shut up, stupid. You're wrong."

Ginji looked down, turning away from Ban's hand on his mouth. "I said I was sorry."

"And I told you to shut up. Because..." his soft voice was back. "_You_ are the one that raised _me_ from my darkness."

He laid down on his back, dragging Ginji with him.

"Every morning when I wake up, you are the one that makes the sun shine. _You_ are my sunrise."

"But Ban-chan..."

"I said shut up."

This time Ginji's protest was muffled by Ban's lips. And over them shone the sun.

owari


End file.
